


doctors hate him

by oh_la_fraise



Series: writing sprints [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Hand Jobs, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_la_fraise/pseuds/oh_la_fraise
Summary: Patrick has a migraine, and David proposes a creative remedy.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: writing sprints [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641757
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	doctors hate him

**Author's Note:**

> im not a doctor sex can make people's headaches worse yada yada, but there are studies/anecdotal stories that show orgasms make a lot of people's headaches better.

Hearing the door snick quietly open was the first time Patrick had opened his eyes since David had left to open the store hours before.

He groaned quietly, rolling over and staring blearily at his phone on the nightstand. _1:07_ the clock read, which meant that David had come back on his lunch break. Either that or someone was trying to quietly rob Patrick of his finest Walmart silverware; Patrick wasn’t entirely opposed to the latter idea, because maybe the robber would have a gun and _finally_ put Patrick out of his misery.

Sure enough, though, a gentle weight settled on the bed next to Patrick’s head, and immaculately manicured nails started scratching at the base of his skull. Patrick moaned in relief and cracked his once-again closed eyes open; David was staring at him in the dim light of the apartment, mouth turned in a deep frown. “Head still hurting?”

In response, Patrick moaned and closed his eyes again, pushing into David’s hands. Patrick had inherited a lot from his Dad: his wide shoulders, his ride-or-die support of the Blue Jays, and the occasional debilitating migraine. 

“Did you sleep any, at least?” David asked. 

“No,” he said quietly. His throat was dry from disuse.

“Hmm,” David hummed as he stretched out beside Patrick, pulling Patrick into his chest. Patrick noticed that he couldn’t smell David’s cologne, and that made him want to cry a little; David never forgot his cologne, which meant he’d probably intentionally foregone it in deference to Patrick’s ever present nausea. “You can’t take any more Imitrex yet, but I can put some more Vick’s on your temples; did that help at all?”

In response, Patrick just grunted; the vaporub had dulled the pain for a few minutes, but to get any sustained relief he’d have to practically shower in it.

David’s hand ran up and down his back; it was soothing, even if it didn’t stop the middle school marching band practicing in his skull. David hummed again. “I was googling during some down time, and I did happen on to a, um, more unorthodox idea.”

Patrick wrenched his eyes open again. David was biting his lip, looking legitimately nervous, but Patrick was desperate enough to try pretty much anything at this point. “As long as it’s not another GOOP cure, I’m down.”

“Gwyneth is promoting natural—you know what, I’m not going to have this argument with you right now,” David said, his voice getting louder and dropping just as quickly as Patrick winced. “No, um, I read that, um, a rush of endorphins can temporarily stop a headache in its tracks?”

Patrick laughed. “David, I don’t think I’m gonna jump out of bed for a run anytime soon.”

David nodded. “Right. But there are, uh, ways to release endorphins in bed,” he said pointedly, settling a hand low on Patrick’s bare hip. Patrick shivered a little at the touch.

“Are you serious?” Patrick asked.

“Only if you want to. But,” here David wiggled, “there was like, actual scientific studies, Mr. Evidence Based Medicine only.”

“I don’t think I can return the favor,” Patrick said, which wasn’t disagreement.

David smiled Patrick’s favorite smile, his lips splitting wide open and his eyes crinkling in. Patrick already felt better. “I can handle myself. All you have to do is lie back and think of England.”

“Toronto,” Patrick corrected him, but he rolled over onto his back anyway, wincing as another spike of pain shot through his head. 

“Hmm.” David stayed where he was but pressed his lips to the junction of Patrick’s neck and shoulder that always made him shiver uncontrollably. He bit down slightly and sucked, and Patrick moaned. “You’re taking advantage of me,” he chuckled. “I’m not in a state to complain about you giving me a hickey.” 

David laughed and started rubbing the hand on Patrick’s thigh in circles as he continued nibbling on his neck. After a few minutes of nothing but a little touching, Patrick, to his amazement, was starting to get hard despite the incessant drumbeat in his head. 

David hummed into Patrick’s neck as he pulled Patrick’s pants down. “Just relax. Let me take care of you.”

David’s hand was slick as it encircled Patrick’s cock—Patrick was way too out of it to have noticed when David had gotten the lube out—and David drug his hand up and down so slowly Patrick felt like he was about to vibrate out of his skin. Patrick whined, a little; it was the first noise he’d made that wasn’t a result of pain in what felt like forever. His blood was racing, and, for once, it wasn’t to the throb of his head but rather to his aching dick. Even feeling like someone was slowly caving his skull in with a hammer, Patrick’s body responded instantly to David’s touch.

David knew how to play him perfectly, every little trick that made Patrick squirm and moan and beg; it wasn’t long before Patrick was arching up, spurting over David’s hand.

Things were fuzzy as Patrick panted, trying to come down from a very satisfying high. He came back to himself a little as he felt a warm rag cleaning him up, and David sliding on a new pair of boxers and tucking him under the covers. Patrick realized, with a dull sort of satisfaction, that while his head still hurt, it was feeling a hella of a lot better, and, for the first time since he’d started seeing auras the day before, Patrick actually felt like he might be able to get some sleep.

“I have to go back to the store,” he heard David say as Patrick was drifting off, “but I’ll administer another dose in four hours.”


End file.
